


find you

by woongisflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, i think that's it lol, kind of, miya atsumu is in love with sakusa kiyoomi, sakuatsu canon exactly, sunaosa canon exactly, tanaka loud best boy, uh teen and up rating because they curse a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongisflower/pseuds/woongisflower
Summary: in which atsumu, futakuchi, and tanaka sneak into a concert for a j-rock band and meet a cute guy with space buns and curly hair, and guess what? atsumu obviously falls in love with the beauty that is, sakusa kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, side pairing - sunaosa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	find you

“Where are ya goin’?”, Osamu mumbled out, voice thick from waking up from the nap he’d just been taking.

Atsumu froze, leg hanging halfway out the window, both hands gripping onto the window ledge, and turned around slowly to face his brother.

“Uhh..nowhere?”

Osamu stared at him blankly, teal robe hanging off his shoulders, “I won’t tell mom, just make it back home before she notices or I’m not saving ya.”

“Okay, thanks Samu!”, Atsumu whisper-yelled before completely hopping out the window and breaking out into a sprint.

-

“You idiot! What took you so long?!”, Tanaka screeched before getting smacked on the back of the head by Futakuchi.

“We need to be quiet, or else we’re gonna get caught. Let’s just go already.”, Futakuchi said with a sigh.

While they continued walking, the second years went over their plan to get into the concert of the famous j-rock band, GUMMY. Contrary to the group name, most of their music consists of ear grating guitar solos and fast-paced drum beats. 

Futakuchi had actually been the one to introduce the other two to the band’s music, which led them to their current plan. Breaking into a GUMMY concert.

“Okay, so basically what we need to do is sneak through the hole in the barbed wire fence, and then.. figure what to do when we get through that part.”, Futakuchi said as Tanaka and Atsumu stared at him incredulously.

“THAT’S IT? WE LEFT YOU TO COME UP WITH A PLAN AND THAT’S IT ?”, Tanaka yelled quietly while massaging his forehead.

“Well yeah. I couldn’t get past the fence without getting caught by one of the security guards.”

“We’re so fucked..”

“I mean that’s all we can do now. So..let’s just go before it starts, come on!”, Atsumu said before taking off running leaving Kenji and Tanaka to follow.

All you could hear was the loud steps coming from the boys' feet and the low bass coming from the venue. The adrenaline was rushing through their veins, like a race car speeding across a track with no limits. They continued to run until they couldn’t feel their legs anymore. Luckily, they managed to make it to the back of the concert venue without dying on the way there.

“Thank god..I’m so tired.”, Tanaka said while bending over and holding onto his knees.

“Okay, we gotta go through there.”, Futakuchi said, pointing at the part of the fence that looked slightly unhinged.

Tanaka sighed while still bent over, with Atsumu pulling him up and dragging him towards Futakuchi.

Kenji moved the fence part so it would stay open and crawled through it. Once, he made it to the other side he motioned for the other two to follow him. The music that was once so far away and muffled became almost ear-splitting as Atsumu and Tanaka went through the space.

Atsumu’s eyes filled with sparkles as he immediately panned upward at the rainbow lights shining in the sky. 

_ “Hello everyone!” _

The crowds inside cheered while the lead singer began waving at everybody inside.

“Damn, that could’ve been us. Still, we can try to find a way i-“

“What’re you guys doing?”

The boys jumped before turning around and looking upwards. There was a person standing there with a white mask covering the lower half of his face, his face leaning into his right palm. His hair was dyed half blonde and half black, with it styled in two space buns. 

“Uh..we were just- uh.”, Tanaka said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

_ “Our first song of the night is gonna be ‘Gone!” _

“Can ya come down here?!”, Atsumu yelled.

The curly-haired guy seemed hesitant for a couple of seconds before making his way down the stairs. 

Once he made it all the way down, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the three, while still staying at a distance.

_ I thought that you'd remember, but it seems that you forgot _

_ It’s hard for me to blame you when you were already lost _

“Were you guys trying to sneak in?”

“Uh, no?”, Tanaka said with a shrug.

The masked boy snorted, “Don’t try to lie. I can see right through you.”

“What’s your name?”, Futakuchi asked.

“Sakusa.”

“Just Sakusa?”

“..Yes.”

_ I see you changed your number, that's why you don’t get my calls _

_ I gave you all of me, now you don't wanna be involved _

“Yer really pretty.”, Atsumu said suddenly with a dreamy look clouding his eyes.

“What?”

“What?”

…

“Ew.”, the guy said while furrowing his eyebrows and frowning (even behind his mask, the downturn of his lips was quite evident).

“Jeez, sorry.”

In all honesty, Atsumu’s comment was something that Sakusa had heard many times before. And while it wasn't a new experience, it was also one that Sakusa had not gotten used to.

_ Now I'm all alone, cryin' ugly _

_ You broke my heart just for fun _

“Anyways, I’m Atsumu, this bald guy is Tanaka-”

“Hey!”

“-and this is Futakuchi. Nice t’ meet ya.”

“Your accent is funny.”

“That’s mean.”, Atsumu whined with a small pout on his face.

Sakusa’s face started heating up lightly as he prayed that his mask would cover it up completely.

_ Hate to see you with someone new _

_ I’ll put a curse on her and you _

“Hey, you came over to interrogate us, but what were you doing here? You don’t work here right?”, Tanaka asked, crossing his arms and pursing his lips in a tough stance.

“I was..trying to sneak in.”, Sakusa mumbled seemingly slightly embarrassed.

“Uh-huh. So who…”

Atsumu wasn’t sure when he stopped listening to the conversation around him, but he was sure about what he was looking at. “Ya have got t’ be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”, Atsumu thought.

_ Ain’t no looking back, now you're dead and gone _

_ My love is gone too _

“Stop fucking staring at me.”

Atsumu flinched before muttering a small sorry and backing up.

_ “God you need to stop doing that.”  _

Sakusa’s eyes widened and softened the smallest amount. “Sorry, it was just making me anxious, I know you didn’t mean any harm. I guess..”, he trailed off.

“You guess?”, Atsumu said with a deadpan expression.

“Yeah, I guess. Anyways we should find a way to get out of here or get into the concert-”

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!”, a guard appeared out of nowhere. 

“We were just-”

“GET OUT OF HERE OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE.”

“CALL THE POLICE YOU LITTLE UGLY ASS BITCH!”, Tanaka yelled and as if that triggered something, the guard started running towards them, phone in hand.

“Fuck, run!”, Futakuchi shouted before the boys(including Sakusa) began running towards the fence to get out.

“Haha, loser!”, Atsumu screamed with his tongue sticking out once they got far away enough from the gate and the officer.

Atsumu heard the masked boy beside him chuckle quietly, and decided that that was a sound he wanted to be the cause of, every time.

“Let’s go here.”, he said and took a sharp turn down a dark alleyway.

They’d already been running for 5 minutes when  _ finally  _ they made it to a restaurant that Sakusa was more familiar with.

“Oh my..god.. wait.”

“Dude, your stamina is ass.”

“Why are you guys so..sweaty?”, the girl at the counter questioned. “Were you guys running from the cops or something?”, she laughed at her own sarcasm but stopped as she saw the embarrassment coating the boys’ faces.

“Oh my god. Oh my- What the heck, Kiyoomi?!”

_ Kiyoomi. _

“We just wanted to go to a concert.”

She knew there was more to the situation and stared blankly, waiting for  _ Kiyoomi _ to finish.

“We snuck into a concert.”

“Okay that makes more sense.”, she sighed before placing a hand to her forehead. “Alright, come to the back so if anyone starts looking, they won’t suspect anything.”, she said as she made a “follow me” motion with her other hand.

-

“Let’s play 20 question-”

“Chew with your mouth closed and don’t eat and talk.”

“Okay,  _ mom _ .”, Atsumu spoke in a mocking tone.

After he swallowed his french fries he tried again, “Okay. Now, let’s play 20 questions.”

“No.”

“What was the point of telling me all of that then?!”

“I never asked you to speak again, Miya.”

“Miya? Ya know me?”

Kiyoomi realized his mistake and tried to make it seem like it never happened. 

“So, anyways-”

“No, not  _ so anyways  _ ya know..who I am?”, Atsumu asked, raising his eyebrows.

The boy sitting across from him crossed his arms before sighing, “Yeah, I’ve heard of you. Volleyball.”

Futakuchi and Tanaka mumbled at the other table amongst themselves as Atsumu’s eyes widened a fraction. 

“Uh. So, ya like volleyball.”

“Yeah. My cousin plays too, he’s played against your team before.”

“Huh. Really? Who was it?”

“Oval brows, light brown hair-”

“Toya?”

“Ew.”

“Stop ewing at me!”, Atsumu whined while kicking Sakusa from underneath the table. “We’re friends. Ow!”, Atsumu winced from a particularly hard kick while laying his head on the table, Kiyoomi smirking in victory.

“You guys don’t look alike at all though.”

“He’s my cousin, not my brother, of course, we don’t.”

“I think yer prickly.”

“You’re so random.”

“Still prickly.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a lightbulb went off in Atsumu’s head.

“Omi-omi!”

“What?”

“I’m gonna call you Omi-omi now!”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“ _ No _ .”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“No.”

“Please.”

“..No.”

“Aww fine..”, Atsumu said dejectedly.

_ I'm a bitch, I'm a boss _

_ I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss _

_ I'm a bitch, I'm a bos- _

“What, Suna?”

**“Where are you?”**

“Uh..a restaurant.”

**“Seriously?”**

“Yes.”

**“Idiot.”**

“Shut up.”

**“Are you by yourself?”**

“Nope, ‘m with Tanaka and Futakuchi.”

**“Ah, okay.”**

“Why?”

**“I just snuck into your house because your brother wanted me to come over.”**

“He’s not asleep?”

**“Nope. He’s eating pizza.”**

“It’s like 12:00 in the morning.”

**“You are at a restaurant.”**

“Touché.”

**“Anyways, I was just checking. I’m gonna go cuddle with your brother now.”**

“Okay, nasty.”

**“I said cuddling??”**

“That’s not the point ugly.”

**“Stupid.”**

“Whore.”

**“Bitch.”**

_ “Rinnnnnn, where did ya go?”,  _ Atsumu heard his brother’s muffled voice through Suna’s phone.

“..Ew ya two are disgusting.”

**“Lol, you’re just salty that you’re single..and a bitch.”**

“Fuck off.”

**“Haha, okay bye now, stay safe.”**

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

**End Call?**

**Yes. ** No.

“I probably need t’ go home now.”

“You gonna go by yourself or do you want us to come with you?”

“Um..”

“I can go with you.”

Three heads turned to look at the curly-haired in shock.

“What?”

“Nothing, nevermind. Keep him safe, ‘kay?”

“I’m not that fragile.”

“I didn’t say you were, just looking out for you.”

Kiyoomi feels like there’s a deeper meaning behind Futakuchi’s concern, but he’ll save that question for another day.

“Bye!”, Tanaka yelled at the two while waving both of his arms rapidly back and forth.

-

“Hey, Miya.”

“Yeah?”

“Your hair is ugly.”

“Fuck ya? Ya waited just t’ say that?”

“Yeah, it’s fun messing with you.”, Kiyoomi mumbled quietly with a bright pink staining his cheeks. This was probably the first time he would be grateful for Atsumu not having his eyes on him.

“Whatever puts a smile on yer face, Omi-omi.”

“Why are you so flirty?” 

“‘Cause I like ya’.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“Whaddya mean, ‘sure’?” 

“People don’t stay for long, so you’ll get bored soon enough.”

“Bored? Of ya? Yeah, in yer dreams, Omi-omi.”, Atsumu scoffed and stretched backward.

**Don’t get your hopes up.**

**Don’t get your hopes**

**Don’t get your hope**

**Don’t get yo hope**

**Don’t get hope**

**Don’t g hope**

**Don’t hope.**

**Hope?**

“Whatever.”

“Hey, see that blue house down there? Race ya’ to that?”

“Sure, but you’re gonna lose, Miya.”

“Come on call me Atsumu just once- HEY YA CHEATER!”, Atsumu yelled once he noticed Kiyoomi already speeding ahead of him.

“Haha! Loser!”, Kiyoomi yelled mockingly as Atsumu smiled brightly, rushing up to him. 

They continued running, smiling and laughing until they couldn’t feel their faces anymore. It was all numb happiness. As they began coming down from their high in front of the blue house, Kiyoomi turned around to face Atsumu.

“Well, I guess..this is your stop, huh?”

“Yeah, it is.”

The silence that overtook them was an uncomfortable one, unspoken words hung above their heads like stars, out of reach.

“Will I ever see ya again?”

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened before he started removing his mask.

“Huh?”

“Miya.”

Sakusa walked up to Atsumu, put an arm around his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, “Come and find me, Atsumu.”

He said those words, right before taking off. Atsumu took too long to register his words and spun around quickly.

“Wait, how am I-”, it was too late, Kiyoomi was already gone.

“Kiyoomi?”

Atsumu stood there processing what had just happened with tears welling up in his eyes.

“How am I supposed to find him? I mean I could ask Motoya, but I don’t even have his number and Nationals is already over so there is no way I can contact him.” Atsumu kicked a small pebble laying on the ground. “I think ya put too much hope into my nonexistent detective skills, Kiyoomi.”, Atsumu muttered to himself, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pocket.

“Wait, what is this?”

[Sakusa Kiyoomi

xxx-xxx-xxxx

come and find me, miya. i'm waiting :]

(or you can just text me)]

“Oh thank god..”, Atsumu sighed loudly in relief. 

Just to double-check and see if Kiyoomi was still there, the blonde turned his head, only to see an empty street, “I’ll find ya, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Ya can count on it."

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol, i wrote this for sakusa's birthday WOOOOO, anyways i take constructive criticism if you have any for me! also comments are appreciated :D also there might be mistakes I'm too tired to read over this lmao


End file.
